1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for locking a closed notebook computer on a computer support, in such a manner that the computer cannot be opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the apparatus of application Ser. No. 248,748 can prevent the removal of a notebook computer from a computer support, a theft may easily steal the information in the computer due to the fact that the computer is openable.